Epitaph
by Neah Lotto
Summary: Mini-fic, casi draable. Pequeñas reflexiones de Lelouch después de la muerte de Rollo. Porque después de todo, eran hermanos, y se necesitaban el uno al otro, aunque sea tarde para admitirlo. Death-fic, Ligero Shonen-ai


Title: "Epitaph"

Autor: Otoha Koneko

Serie: Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch

Iniciado: 26/05/09

Finalizado: 26/05/09

Pairings: Lelouch + Rollo

Warnings: Character Death, Shonen-ai

Disclaimmer: Code Geass no me pertenece, es propiedad del estudio Sunrise, pero uno nunca sabe las vueltas de la vida, tal vez mañana sea dueña de Sunrise

Music: Kagayaki - SunSet Swish

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**Epitaph**_•·.·´¯`·.·•«

Lelouch observaba la cruz que había construido en memoria de su pequeño "hermano", Rollo. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, como si quisiera fundirse con las aguas oceánicas, y el aura nostálgica del ocaso envolvía al joven y a la cruz, cubriéndoles con su hermosa luz de tonalidades naranjas, rosadas y rojizas, resplandor que también se reflejaba en el agua, compartiendo tanta belleza con el cielo.

El pelinegro estiró su mano para tocar el colgante para celular que le había dado a Rollo.

─Lamento haberte orillado a esto, Rollo─ decía─. Soy un verdadero tonto, ¿no crees? Fui lo suficientemente arrogante como para tratar de deshacerme de ti, para tratar de creer que era autosuficiente, que podía hacerlo sólo, que no dependía de nadie… y que no dependía de ti.

El viento sopló, trayendo consigo la brisa marina. Lelouch sonrío. Tal vez a Rollo le hubiera gustado ir a la playa algún día. Había tantas cosas que había dejado pasar por su orgullo, tantas memorias que hubiera podido compartir con él si se hubiera dado la oportunidad.

─Lo daba todo por hecho─ murmuró mirando el cielo que comenzaba a querer oscurecerse─. Que lo único que importaba era hacer un mundo ideal para Nunally. Ya no importa ahora, ella está muerta, también la orillé a ella a la muerte. Debo ser el peor hermano de todos.

Tomó una piedra, y la arrojó lo más lejos que pudo, con frustración. Lo hacía todo mal. Primero Euphie, luego Shirley y Nunally, su enemistad con Suzaku y ahora Rollo.

─Estoy perdiendo todo lo que era importante para mí…

No podía creer que esas palabras hubieran salido de sus labios. Pero ahora que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, podía comprenderlo, podía entenderlo ahora que Rollo se había marchado para no volver. Él había sido importante para él. Su parentesco era falso, ciertamente. Pero todo lo que habían compartido era real. Cuando Lelouch había perdido la memoria había convivido con él porque era lo que deseaba. Su cariño por él no era ninguna falacia…

─Tal vez algún día puedas llegar a perdonar a tu hermano, espero.

_Hermano. _

Un eufemismo si salía de la boca de Rollo, esa dulce palabra procedente de su corazón, la palabra que hacía sentir bien a Lelouch. Sentir que había alguien que lo necesitaba.

Rollo era alguien a quién el también necesitaba, aunque lo hubiera comprendido hasta el final.

"…_Porque yo sé… todo sobre ti…"_

Tenía razón, Rollo lo conocía mejor que el mismo Lelouch, él había logrado darse cuenta de que él también era necesitado, razón por la cual decidió que él habría de morir por Lelouch.

Porque era lo que él quería.

Morir por la persona que era importante para él.

Si lograba morir por Lelouch por su propia voluntad, se sentiría feliz y satisfecho. Porque eso demostraba que él podía moverse a su propia voluntad, aún si desaparecía de las memorias de la gente.

─Creo que es hora de que me vaya─ dijo Lelouch─. Ya no está Nunally para hacer un mundo más amable, ni estás tú tampoco para ayudarme. Pero siempre puedo intentar construirlo, un mundo en el que tu también hubieras podido ser feliz.

Todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho por Nunally, porque amaba a su hermana.

Y de ahora en adelante, no todo estaría dedicado a la memoria de Nunally, también sería para Rollo.

Ahora estaba bien admitirlo…

También amaba a Rollo…

Y Rollo lo había amado a él…

Lelouch no estaba dispuesto a enterrar esos sentimientos junto al cuerpo de Rollo bajo un epitafio. La cruz que él habría de cargar para liberar a Rollo de sus pecados.

_**OWARI**_

¿Review? *-*


End file.
